This is the Life
by calmingmelody4444
Summary: Th first part of the story talks about what happend to the gAang. The second part is about Toph and Sokka's married life.


**A/N:** Hi guys! Here's another Tokka fluff for you. This takes place after the war. Implied Tokka and Kataang. Please enjoy reading and constructive criticisms are welcome.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: Last Airebender. Mike, Bryan, and the rest of the crew owns it. I only create fan fictions based on ATLA.

**Ages: **

**Sokka: 24 Toph: 20 Aang: 20 Katara: 22**

It had been eight years since the war ended. The gaAng, as Sokka affectionately calls their group, had split up and went their separate ways. After declaring their love for each other, Aang and Katara went together to spread peace and attend meetings about worldly problems. After five years of being together, Aang and Katara had sealed their love with a marriage ceremony, much to Sokka's demise. He never really wanted to see his baby sister growing up, but if there was any man in the world he would trust his sister's heart, it was Aang. Both of them live at the Southern Water Tribe and continue to help rebuild it and the entire world as well; and possibly the Airbending race too.

After the war, Sokka wanted to go home to his tribe. His sister and her boyfriend accompanied him. There he stayed for a few months. During his stay, he helped rebuild the damaged buildings and helped the tribe prosper. He was even declared Chief by his father. However, he decided that he missed Toph and desired to leave to check on Toph. He found out that Toph started her own metalbending academy and he wanted to see for himself. That and he can't stand the constant mushy gushiness of Katara and Aang. So, as time passed he lived with Toph.

Together, they discovered that they love each other. Toph gave Sokka a hard time because it took him a long time to realize his feelings for her. In the end, they got married. At the time, Sokka was 23 and Toph was 19.

**Present day:**

Sokka inhaled a large amount of air and slowly let it out. He turned to look at his surroundings and smiled at what he saw. On the wall, is a portrait of him and Toph on their wedding day. He admired the beauty radiating from her. Sokka knew how much Toph hated wearing dresses, but somehow he forced to wear one. When both said their vows, they found each other tearing up slightly. She claimed it was because her eye make-up got in her eye, but Sokka knew better; he'd rather not tell the truth because he was sure going to get his butt kicked all the way to the Southern Water Tribe. When the ceremony was finished, an artist came to paint the groom and bride. He asked them what their best side is for the painting. Sokka smiled and simply pointed at Toph while saying "Her. She is my best side."

Toph blushed profusely and thanked the Spirits for her make-up. She also punched Sokka in the arm and said "Shut up Snoozles".

Sokka snickered at that memory and clutched his arm at the same time; he still has the bruise from that day even though five months have passed. He turned his attention to the Earthbender beside him. He smiled at her as he stroked her silky ebony hair. Sokka chuckled at the sight of Toph. She looked so peaceful and gentle when she is sleeping in contrast to the brash, bold, and cunning Blind Bandit he knows and love. Sokka kissed her on the cheek and muttered a quiet good morning before attempting to stand up.

Before he could lift his head out of the pillow, a pale, slender arm flopped on his chest and pushed down…hard. The force caused him slump back on his feather-filled pillow while muttering "oomph".

"Where are you going Snoozles?" Toph asked while yawning.

"I have a meeting today Toph," he whispered.

"No, you're not going anywhere today," she taunted.

"But I need to go to that meeting. My whole tribe depends on me. Plus, I'm still under probation because my father is watching how I handle the tribe," Sokka retorted.

"Snoozles, first, you were never the one to impress people. Second…" she trailed off.

"Hey! I can impress people. I am very charming thank you very much. But, what's the second one?" he asked curiously.

"IT'S FREAKING SATURDAY YOU MEATHEAD! You have no meeting!" Toph yelled. She shoved Sokka out of the bed and he landed with a loud thump. Upon hearing the thump, Toph once again showed her famous grin.

All Sokka could do was to get back up and laugh his bruising butt off. How could he forget it was the weekend? Still, thank the spirits! He can spend more time with his wife.

"So that's how you want to play huh?" Sokka teased.

"What?" she asked. Before she could say anything else, Sokka lifted her out of the bed and spun her around many times. He finally listened to her and gently laid her down on the bed. A tickling fight ensued. After what seemed like forever, they laid quietly on the bed as they catch their breaths.

"This is the life," Sokka muttered.

"You bet it is!" Toph said. With that being said, she cupped her hands on his cheeks pulling him towards her. When their faces are only millimeters apart, they kissed passionately. Toph finally pulled back and inhaled. They were kissing for so long, she forgot the essence of breathing.

"I love you Meathead," she said in between breaths.

"I love you too, my Blind Bandit," he said.

Sokka and Toph laid on the bed. Toph's head was resting on his chest and his hand was wrapped tightly around her. Together, they found themselves slowly drifting off to dreamland and they didn't resist.

Both of them knew that for as long as they were together, nothing could break them apart. Their love was that strong and not even the greatest of fears could take them apart.


End file.
